


Nunca te pares

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Chaptered, Compromise, Emotional Hurt, Flashbacks, Friendship, M/M, Relationship Advice, Sexual Content, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Conocía el pasado de Kame, sabía lo que significaba estar con él y había aceptado el riesgo, pero esto no significaba que no tuviese ganas de llorar cada vez que el mayor pronunciaba un nombre que no era el suyo.
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya, Kamenashi Kazuya/Tamamori Yuta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Kuroi asa, shiroi yoru

**Nunca te pares**

_1 – Kuroi asa, shiroi yoru (Mañana negra, noche blanca)_

Yuto esa noche se sentía feliz.

No era algo de que debería haberse sorprendido tanto, y casi lamentaba estar obligado a hacerlo.

Cuando Kame lo había llamado esa tarde, preguntándole si quisiera cenar juntos, recordaba de haber tenido en la cara una expresión tan feliz que Taisuke le había preguntado si por casualidad hubiera probado un nuevo tipo de droga.

Había reído del humor tan poco sutil de su amigo, allí donde normalmente se limitaba a sonrojarse.

Y había seguido siendo de buen humor todo el día, y por toda la durada de la cena.

Kame le había contado lo que había hecho durante el día, empezando pronto con una verborrea sobre el rodaje de la película de Yokai Ningen Bem, con el único resultado que había sido el único a hablar durante la cena.

Pero a Yuta no le importaba, no mucho.

Nunca había sido un tipo muy locuaz, pues sólo podía agradecer estar con alguien que en cambio lo era, y que lo salvara de silencios incomodos de que nunca habría tenido éxito de salir.

Además, había de considerar el hecho que se habría quedado horas escuchando a Kazuya hablar.

Había algo... hipnótico, en él.

Su ligero gesticular, el tono de voz acalorado, la expresión casi traviesa que ponía cuando contaba algo que lo había divertido.

Aunque Tamamori se encontrara juvenil a tener que admitirlo con tanta franqueza, estaba enamorado del mayor.

Siempre lo había estado, desde cuando era realmente adolescente, y cuando se había dado cuenta que estaban tan cerca, que el mayor estaba tanto a mano, casi había tenido dificultad en creer de poder tener incluso una posibilidad.

Estaba feliz, Yuta.

Lo había estado durante un tiempo, y de vez en cuando pasaban días como eso, cuando lo estaba realmente.

Incluso si el escenario no siempre era bueno, no siempre como lo que se podía imaginar un chico enamorado.

Sabía de haber tomado a Kazuya en el momento equivocado, sabía qué su cercanía dependía de algo más grande que ambos, pero había decidido mucho tiempo atrás de no esperar una ocasión mejor que podría nunca haber llegado.

Y ahora que estaba ahí, exactamente donde siempre había querido estar, se daba cuenta de cuanto Kamenashi fuera increíblemente bueno a disipar sus dudas en el momento que nacían, como si las presagiara y se pudiera enseguida a cubierto.

Como esa noche.

Tamamori recordaba raramente que hubiera sido el mayor a tomar la iniciativa e invitarlo a cenar.

Salían con todos los demás, claro. Sin embargo, cuando estaban solos era Yuta que lo llamaba, superando su vergüenza y siendo casi vago cuando le pedía de verse.

O se quedaban en casa.

A menudo Kazuya lo llamaba, le pedía de alcanzarlo con ese tono entre el quejumbroso y el lascivo a que sabía qué el menor no sabía decir que no.

Y Yuta no lo desmentía.

Por esto había estado tanto de buen humor todo el día, porque Kame había tomado la iniciativa, y no por sexo o para no quedarse solo, sino porque tenía ganas de estar con él.

Después de la cena se encaminaron hacia la casa del mayor, no lejos del sushi bar donde habían comido, y la locuacidad de Kame sólo entonces se alivió, dejándolos en un silencio lejos de ser desagradable.

Se sentía relajado, Yuta.

Le habría gustado mucho que ese momento durase para siempre, le habría gustado quedarse allí por las calles de Tokyo que eran tan familiares, sintiendo a su lado la presencia de Kazuya y sabiendo qué estaba suficiente.

Pero llegaron a la puerta de casa, y él presagió algo equivocado, como una sensación de incómodo que lo cogía a menudo cerca o dentro de esa casa.

Como si se atacara aún más al sentido de felicidad, porque consciente que iba a pasar enseguida.

Pero no le dijo nada a Kame, nunca lo hacía.

Lo siguió adentro, como un condenado sigue el verdugo al patíbulo.

*

Yuta lo sentía moverse adentro, y se sentía como drogado de esa sensación.

Como la primera vez, pensaba que nunca iba a tener bastante.

Y todavía tenía las mismas emociones, como un chico inexperto entre los brazos de su sueño de adolescente que siempre espera ser real, como si no pudiera creer de haber obtenido lo que siempre había deseado.

Esto era Kazuya por él.

Algo que siempre había observado desde lejos, hasta cuando lo había encontrado frente a sí y se había dado cuenta de que no estaba tan inalcanzable, que lo que siempre había sido un sueño podía ser en cambio algo tangible, real.

Era esto que sentía, Tamamori.

Se apretaba con las manos a su espalda, contra la piel sudada, mientras el mayor empujaba las caderas contra de él en un movimiento perpetuo, gimiendo en su oído, tocándolo, acariciándolo, arañándolo.

Haciéndolo sentir vivo.

Yuta hizo su mejor para llegar al orgasmo antes que él, y ni tuvo que esforzarse mucho.

Luego se quedó en esa cama, casi inerte, mientras Kame seguía moviéndose, con más y más urgencia y pasión, hasta que reconoció las señales, hasta que lo vio a punto de perder el control.

Cerró los ojos, y se preparó para su dolorosa rutina.

“ _Jin_.” lo oyó gemir, mientras se corría dentro de él.

Siempre esperaba que no ocurriera, y eran raras las veces en que Kame tenía éxito de desmentirlo.

Era eso el momento que temía tanto, el momento en que se despertaba de su buen sueño y la realidad se transformaba en pesadilla.

Conocía el pasado de Kame, sabía lo que significaba estar con él y había aceptado el riesgo, pero esto no significaba que no tuviese ganas de llorar cada vez que el mayor pronunciaba un nombre que no era el suyo.

Y lo hacía sin pensarlo, sin darse realmente cuenta, y Tamamori nunca le había hablado de eso.

Sólo le sonreía de manera tardada, apretándose contra su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos a imaginando que Akanishi Jin nunca hubiera existido.

Le habría gustado erradicar esa presencia de la vida de Kame, la sombra que se llevaba atrás, la violencia que Akanishi le había inculcado en el corazón de manera aparentemente indeleble, que le impedía de olvidarlo, de seguir adelante.

Cada noche lo intentaba, y cada noche estaba puesto frente a su fracaso.

Como de guion, Kazuya se le tumbó a un lado, cogiéndolo de la cintura y abrazándolo, escondiendo la cara en el hueco de su cuello, respirando su olor, ignorando lo que acababa de decir.

Y Yuta se regodeó en ese apretón como si fuera real, como si fuera ahí que Kamenashi quería estar, como si en realidad no hubiera seguido todo el tiempo pensando en otro hombre.

Lo odiaba. Odiaba a Akanishi, odiaba su presencia en el corazón de Kame, odiaba el hecho de no poderse deshacer de él

Y se lo habían dicho, se lo había dicho todo el mundo que intentar era inútil, que Kazuya nunca iba a olvidarlo, que era como una enfermedad por él.

Tamamori no los había escuchado, porque todavía lo creía, porque estaba seguro de que tenía que significar algo si cada noche dormía en esa cama, que no fuera sólo porque Jin estaba ya lejos de Kame, que tenía que estar algo más en lo que el mayor buscaba de él.

Eran palabras que se repetía día tras día, como un mantra, incapaz de dejarlo, porque sabía qué en el momento en que lo hubiera hecho, pues se habría rendido frente a la evidencia.

Se apretó aún más contra de él, respirando su olor, ensayando la consistencia de su piel, y cerró los ojos.

“Te quiero, Yuta.” murmuró el mayor, en ese tono adormilado que indicaba que iba a dormirse dentro de unos minutos.

Tamamori no respondió, ni le creyó.

*

“Es inútil, Tama, tú lo sabes también, ¿no?”

Yuta estaba ordenando sus cosas después del rodaje del Hamakisu.

Siempre esperaba de hacer bastante de prisa, pero quien sabía cómo Fujigaya ese día no se había dejado adelantar.

Y ahora se le había sentado cerca, observándolo con ese aire casi materno que Yuta había aprendido a temer y despreciar, porque sabía ya lo que habría dicho y sabía qué no quería escucharlo.

“¿Qué es inútil, Taipi?” preguntó, con indiferencia.

“Es inútil que sigas intentando. Os visteis ayer, ¿no? ¿Cómo fue?” preguntó, en el tono de quien conocía la respuesta para su pregunta.

Tamamori se sonrojó violentamente, bajando los ojos al suelo.

“Fue bueno. Y no entiendo que quieres decir cuando dices que es inútil.” murmuró, volviendo a cambiarse e intentando en vano ignorar al mayor.

“Por supuesto fue bueno. Tiene que ser por eso que llevas todo el día con ese aire deprimido.” le respondió, sarcástico, y cuando el menor no comentó su última afirmación suspiró, acercándose más. “Yuta, no lo digo porque me divierto. Sólo quiero que no te hagas más mal que estés haciendo ya.”

El menor se levantó, y se giró para echarle un vistazo furioso.

“¿Puedo saber por qué todo el mundo está convencido que esté mal con Kame? ¿Por qué todos esperáis que haga o diga algo que me hiera?” intentó contener la irritación y el tono de voz, no queriendo que los demás lo oyeran. “Es posible que ni tú ni los otros podéis ni siquiera considera la idea que él y yo podemos estar bien juntos, ¿sin que sea necesario que yo sufra?” añadió, mordiéndose un labio y acabando rápidamente de prepararse.

Cogió bruscamente sus cosas e hizo como para irse, intentando apresurarse.

Fue inútil. Sólo había llegado unos metros de la puerta que oyó pasos detrás de sí.

Ni intentó ir más rápido. Se paró y esperó, hasta que Fujigaya fue frente a él.

“No respondiste a mi pregunta, Tama.” le hizo notar.

El menor aguantó la respiración por un momento, dejándose tentar de las ganas de Taisuke de escucharlo.

Sin embargo, al final desistió.

“Estoy cansado, Taipi. No quiero hablar de eso.” le dijo sólo, volviendo a caminar.

Esta vez, Fujigaya no lo siguió.

Le habría realmente gustado decirle algo. Le habría gustado decirle que tenía razón, que esa situación se había hecho ya insufrible, que llevaba semanas sin dormir bien y que ni podía comer sin sentirse mareado enseguida.

Que iba a enfermarse, tarde o temprano.

Pero no iba a decirle nada de esto, porque habría significado oírlo decir que la única solución era dejar de ver a Kame, y Tamamori no estaba listo para esto.

Aún no había llegado al límite de su dolor.


	2. Kokoro ni nanika ga tsumatte

_2 – Kokoro ni nanika ga tsumatte (Algo está bloqueado en mi corazón)_

Kame no tenía ganas de hablar.

Y lo encontraba bastante raro en sí, porque para bien o para mal él tenía _siempre_ ganas de hablar.

De todas maneras, estaba bastante inteligente de darse cuenta de cuando eso podía ser contraproducente, y eran esos los raros momentos cuando prefería quedarse en silencio.

Y en esos momentos, era Koki quien se preocupaba que no lo hiciera.

Estaba sentado en el sofá de su casa, la mirada en el vacío; cuando Koki lo había invitado a cenar, debería haber imaginado que pasara algo, pero no le había hecho preguntas y se había presentado ahí.

Ahora, dentro de sí, se arrepentía de no haber reflexionado un poco más sobre su decisión.

_“Kame... tenemos que hablar.”_

Y él se había sentido como a un niño frente a su madre: había hecho una mueca y se había sentado en el sofá, dócil, en espera del sermón.

“Vamos, Koki, ¿Qué hice esta vez?” le preguntó, en tono impaciente, dado que el mayor parecía no tener intención de hablar.

“Hablé con Taisuke.” le respondió Tanaka, tomando la cerveza de la mesa baja frente a él y dando un sorbo, mirando al amigo en expresión elocuente.

Kazuya había entendido donde quisiera llegar con esto, y por otra parte se lo esperaba.

Escogió, de todas maneras, de fingir de no entender.

“¿Pues qué? ¿Qué te dijo?” preguntó, levantando una ceja. Koki le echó un vistazo enojado, extendiéndose adelante y apoyando los codos en las rodillas, tomándose la cabeza en las manos.

“Tienes que acabar con Tamamori, Kame.” fue directo, quizá aún más que Kame esperaba.

No respondió enseguida.

Hizo una sonrisa sarcástica, sacudiendo la cabeza y cruzando los brazos, mirando al mayor en aire casi ausente.

“No veo porque debería.” se limitó a decir, resoplando. “No sé qué te dijo Fujigaya, pero las cosas entre Yuta y yo están muy buenas, pues no veo la razón para que debería dejarlo.” terminó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Koki levantó una ceja, bajando su cerveza.

“Kazu, hablemos claro... no lo quieres.” le dijo, y el tono estaba menos de acusación, casi… de compasión.

Y Kame no quería su compasión, ni creía de merecerla.

“Claro que lo quiero, o no estaría con él. Y además, incluso si fuera así, no entiendo porque eso tenga que ser asunto tuyo o de Fujigaya.”

El último comento quizá impresionó a Koki, que se levantó de repente del sofá, acercándosele.

“A Fujigaya le importa de Tamamori, y a mí también. Es nuestro asunto si decides estar con él sabiendo qué te quieres, mientras todavía piensas en Jin.” dijo entre los dientes, muy cerca de la cara del menor.

Kame se quedó impasible, y no podría haber dicho si fuera por sorpresa o por real indiferencia.

No le gustaba oír su nombre.

Sin embargo, no cambiaba nada. Que lo nombrara o no, que viera algo que se lo acordara o no, lo pensaba continuamente.

Pensaba en él también cuando estaba con Tamamori, Koki tenía razón, pero nunca lo hacía a propósito.

Sólo, sentir manos encima, sentir labios contra los propios, sentirse tan cerca de alguien, llevaba a su mente cada instante que había pasado con Jin, porque él había sido todo lo que conocía antes de Yuta, porque siempre había estado ahí, porque siempre iba a ser una parte de sí, que Kame lo quisiera o no.

Y, después de todo, quizá lo quería.

Quizá quería seguir pensándolo, quizá aún no quería alejarse del recuerdo de los momentos pasados juntos. Y estaba seguro que Koki apuntara a eso.

“Si Yuta tiene algo de decirme.” respondió después de un rato de silencio, cuando fue seguro que su tono habría parecido bastante indiferente. “Debería ser él a hablar conmigo, ¿no lo crees?”

Koki hizo un sonido sarcástico, sacudiendo repetidamente la cabeza.

“Vamos, Kazu, sabemos ambos qué nunca lo haría. Porque te quiere, en caso de que te escapó este detalle. Y no es justo que te aproveches sólo por esto.” le dijo, en aire casi asqueado, y fue suficiente a Kame para hacerle definitivamente perder la paciencia.

“Escucha, estoy intentando, ¿vale?” gritó, pasándose las manos en el pelo. “Estoy intentando ser el novio perfecto, estoy intentando no hacerlo sufrir, estoy…” suspiró, mordiéndose un labio. “Estoy intentando amarlo. Pero no es tan simple, y esto él lo sabía muy bien cuando empezamos a salir juntos, pues lo último que necesito es ser sermoneado sobre mi vida y mis elecciones. Yuta aceptó el riesgo y sabe cómo me siento. Pues... bueno, es asunto suyo si escogió quedarse conmigo. Si lo hace sentir feliz, mejor por ambos, ¿no?”

Koki no le respondió.

Se quedó mirándolo en aire de desprecio, limitándose a sacudir la cabeza de vez en cuando.

Kame detestaba esa mirada de acusación, y detestaba la idea de lo que su amigo pensaba de él.

Se dirigió al vestíbulo, cogiendo su chaqueta y abriendo la puerta, esperando unos instantes que el mayor intentara pararlo.

Koki, en cambio, lo alcanzó despacio, quedándose a distancia de él, sin dejar de mirarlo.

“Sólo me gustaría que te escucharas cuando hablas, Kazu.” le dijo, casi abatido.

El menor no encontró necesario comentar.

Salió del piso, llamó un taxi y se hizo llevar a casa de Yuta.

Le hacía falta verlo. Le hacía falta su expresión relajada cuando estaban juntos, le hacía falta sentirlo a su lado, ver la felicidad en su cara, que fuera real o no.

Le hacía falta creer que lo que acababa de decirle Koki no fuera la verdad.

*

Kame ni debería haberlo pensado.

Sin embargo, aunque esforzándose, no tenía éxito de alejar su mente de esa idea.

Seguía pensando en las palabras que Koki le había dicho unos días antes, y no podía evitar de odiarse porque los hechos le daban razón.

Al leer el email, se había alegrado asquerosamente.

Y aunque siguiera repitiéndose que era equivocado, que no debería haberse sentido así, que sólo debería haberlo ignorado, no podía haberlo hecho.

Jin estaba en Tokyo.

Jin estaba en Tokyo, le había enviado un email, le había pedido de verse y…

Y a él le habría gustado decir que no sabía qué hacer ni cómo comportarse, pero la realidad era que llevaba meses consumándose en las ganas de verlo, y ahora que tenía la posibilidad no iba a privarse de esa sólo para fingir de tener un orgullo.

No le importaba de lo que le había dicho Koki, no le importaba de lo que iba a ocurrir después, y se había negado a pensar en Yuta, seguro que después habría lidiado con su consciencia.

Pero luego, todo iba a pasar luego, porque en ese momento todo lo que deseaba era ver a Jin, tocarlo, verlo frente a sí después de todo ese tiempo y entender lo que había pasado, lo que les había alejado, que…

Con el móvil en las manos, el email de Jin todavía abierto, Kame suspiró.

No necesitaba preguntas, después de todo.

No las necesitaba porque Jin no habría respondido, y porque al final conocía las respuestas.

Y no tenía ganas de vérselas echar en la cara, así como el mayor siempre se había divertido echándole en la cara la verdad cuando ya no lo había necesitado.

Y aún no le importaba, y aún no había tenido bastante, porque siempre había estado sólo él, y Kazuya no iba a escuchar a nadie, porque sabía lo que le habrían dicho, y que no iba a importarle.

Que iba a hacerse daño. Que Jin sólo iba a utilizarlo, como siempre, y que luego habría vuelto a desaparecer.

Que ellos no iban a recoger los pedazos.

Y esta vez habrían añadido que habría herido a Tamamori, y aunque asqueado por sí mismo, Kame no tenía éxito de pensarlo como a un impedimento.

Le importaba de Yuta, realmente. Y había intentado aprender a amarlo, pero nunca habría sido por él una droga como lo era Akanishi.

Kame lo necesitaba como el aire que respiraba, y estaba dispuesto a sacrificar todo lo que tenía, a convertirse en pecador, a herir a todos los que se habían quedado a su lado.

Porque él era todo lo que importaba, y el mismo Jin se lo había enseñado, una enseñanza de que todavía llevaba las cicatrices, que se había quedado grabado en su mente durante los diez años pasados, y nada iba erradicarlo ahora.

Aferró más firmemente el móvil, leyendo el email una vez más, y encontrándose contra todo pronóstico sonriendo.

 _Ya voy_ escribió sólo.

Y desde ese momento, nada iba a existir por él.

Estaba yendo del hombre que, a pesar de todo, siempre iba a amar.


	3. Kizu wo iyasu kusuri kimochi ii no

_3 – Kizu wo iyasu kusuri kimochi ii no (Es tan buena la droga que cura mis heridas)_

Kame se sentía bien.

Bien como no se había sentido durante meses.

Cuando Jin había abierto la puerta, había sido como si todos los días pasados llorando, como si todo el dolor y todo el mal que le había hecho hubieran de repente desaparecido.

Jin le había sonreído, lo había abrazado.

Le había dicho que lo había extrañado, y Kame había elegido de creerle, porque siempre era mejor así.

Ni le había dejado el tiempo de preguntarle nada, antes de besarlo.

Se había dejado besar. Por supuesto.

Había dejado que Jin lo tocara, que lo llevara a la habitación, que lo desnudara y lo hiciera caer en el colchón.

Lo había mirado y había sonreído, y si Kazuya hubieras tenido dudas, en ese momento habrían desaparecido.

_“Dios, Kazu... cuánto te extrañé.”_

Y una vez más le había creído, una vez más había decidido que no le importaba de lo que les había ocurrido, ni del hecho que Jin fuera un hombre casado, que esperara un hijo.

Eso no era su Jin, seguía repitiéndose.

Su Jin era el que lo estaba tocando, que lo estaba haciendo excitar, como sólo él podía hacer.

Su Jin era el que lo cogió casi sin prepararlo, brutal, y Kame ni perdió tiempo quejándose, porque al final esa brutalidad era lo que realmente necesitaba para sentir que estaban juntos, de vuelta, que todo lo que había ocurrido no había arañado su vínculo porque, Kame lo había siempre pensado, era más profundo que la mierda de Akanishi.

Era así, al final, que siempre lo había visto.

Siempre había pensado que Jin lo amara, pero que no estuviera hecho por la relación de pareja.

Se lo había dicho infinitas veces.

Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.

Tantas que al final Kame se habría sentido loco a no creerlo.

Tantas que no le importaba cuanto todo el mundo le dijera que siempre lo había engañado, él quería creerlo, porque ellos no estaban en esa cama, no habían estado ahí cuando Jin y él habían estado felices, juntos.

Ellos no lo conocían como lo conocía Kame.

Por esto tenía éxito de seguir estando a su lado y de tener aún más ganas de él, y tenía éxito de pasar por alto las cosas peores que el mayor pudiera hacerle.

Porque, al final, sabía qué se amaban, y punto. 

Dondequiera fueran, con cualquier persona estuvieran.

Jin siempre volvía a él.

Seguía así hacía diez años, hacía su primera vez en Okinawa, hacía cuando Kazuya había intoxicado su vida con su presencia, y no iba a tirar a la basura diez años de su vida y todo lo que lo hacía feliz sólo porque Akanishi no podía estar con él como habría querido.

_“Jin, yo no... no lo sé si estoy seguro.” el menor estaba sentado en una esquina de la tienda, las rodillas contra el pecho, como para cubrirse._

_No se gustaba._

_No le gustaba su cuerpo huesudo, no le gustaba su cara con sus rasgos tan angulosos._

_Tenía un vago sentido de asco cada vez que se miraba en el espejo, y por esto se mostraba tan reacio._

_Pero Jin, por otra parte, nunca se había preocupado mucho de eso._

_Le daba atenciones, siempre le decía que le gustaba, y Kazuya casi se había convencido que fuera sincero._

_Cuando esa noche le había dicho de querer dar un paso adelante en su relación, de todas formas, había tenido miedo._

_Nunca le había preguntado si hubiera tenido sexo antes, pero suponía que sí._

_Tenía miedo de ser inadecuado. Tenía miedo de no ser suficiente por él, tenía miedo que lo dejara, que le dijera que, al final, no le interesaba tanto como creía._

_Sin embargo, Jin insistía, y le sonreía, y…_

_“Kazu, tranquilo. Verás que todo estará bien.” le había asegurado, y esa había sido la primera vez que Kame se había obligado a creerle._

_Se había dejado abrazar, y tocar, y al pasar de la incomodidad inicial se había dado cuento le gustara tener esas manos encima._

_Se había dejado llevar, sencillamente._

_Había contenido las lágrimas cuando el mayor había entrado dentro de él, y había intentado soportar estoicamente el dolor, porque no quería que Jin se riera de eso._

_Pero le había gustado._

_Lo había hecho sentir como si lo amase realmente, como si sólo existiesen los dos de ellos en el mundo, como si todo empezase y acabase ahí, en esa tienda demasiado apretada donde Akanishi tenía necesariamente que apretarse a él, teniéndolo cerca._

_Le había dado esa inocencia de que nunca había sentido la necesitad, se la había dado porque no había otra persona en el mundo que habría querido que se la tomara._

_Quería que su inocencia le perteneciera, porque creía que de alguna manera eso los atara para siempre._

_A Kame no le importaba de nada más._

Kazuya pensaba a menudo en Okinawa, quizá más que debería haber hecho.

Había sido la primera vez que Jin y él habían tenido sexo, y la primera vez que le había dicho que lo quería.

Y aunque ahora todo fuera diferente, seguía sintiéndose como ese chico inadecuado que era entonces, porque Jin también, al final, siempre era lo mismo.

De desplazó a su lado de la cama, apoyándole el mentón en el pecho y sonriéndole, sincero después de meses.

“Siempre eres lo mismo, Kazu.” le dijo el mayor, acariciándole despacio la cabeza, riéndose al verlo cerrar los ojos y regodearse en su toque.

“Me echaste de menos. Eso es todo.” le respondió él, metiéndose más cómodo, buscando el mayor contacto posible con su piel todavía ligeramente sudada.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, hasta que Kame levantó la cabeza, mirándolo en aire casi nervioso.

“Jin... ¿Por qué me llamaste hoy?” le preguntó entonces, decidiendo que quería enterarse.

Y no quería algo brutalmente sincero; había preguntado porque sabía qué Jin no iba a herirlo, porque sabía qué no era su intención hacerlo.

En ese momento no, al menos.

“¿Y tú por qué viniste?” contestó el mayor, levantando una ceja. “Ahora sales con Tamamori, ¿no?” preguntó, adjuntando al nombre de Yuta un sonido sarcástico.

“Él no cuenta.” respondió rápido Kazuya. “Quiero decir... me gusta, Yuta. Estoy bien con él y todo, pero... no es tú.” se apresuró a especificar, mordiéndose un labio. “Te quiero, Jin, y no puedo querer a él.”

Akanishi se pasó una mano en los ojos, y la llevó a moverse en círculos concéntricos en una sien, como si estuviera a punto de tener una migraña.

“Para, Kazu. No digas cosas de que podrías arrepentirte.” le advirtió, sentándose más cómodamente y haciéndolo desplazar.

“Nunca podría arrepentirme de decirte que te quiero, porque es así.” insistió el menor, terco.

Jin asintió, despacio, como si tomase nota del hecho.

“Las cosas son diferentes ahora. Tengo responsabilidades. Podemos... podemos vernos, de vez en cuando. Podemos tener sexo. Pero no podemos tener una relación, Kame. Esto es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte.” le dijo, como si estuviera negociando.

Kazuya tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo.

Todavía era ese chico que no quería decepcionar a Jin con sentimentalismos inútiles.

Todavía era ese chico que lloraba cuando él estaba lejos, que dejaba de comer, que se hacía daño para superar todo lo que Jin le hacía.

Todavía era ese chico dependiente de una droga que no quería derrotar, y ahora que Jin era a su lado y le ofrecía migas de su tiempo, Kame no podía evitar de recogerlas como si se muriera de hambre.

“Vale. No… no es un problema. Podemos vernos cuando quieres, yo…” suspiró, pasándose la lengua en el labio inferior. “Soy a tu disposición, Jin.” terminó, bajando los ojos.

El mayor rio, tirándolo cerca.

“Como siempre, ¿verdad, Kazu?”

“Como siempre.” respondió el menor, en un murmurio.

Y era así.

Por Jin, él siempre iba a estar ahí.

*

Al volver a casa, esa noche, ni podía pensar en el hecho que Tamamori lo estuviera esperando.

Casi lo había olvidado.

Había olvidado su existencia, había olvidado esa rara relación, y había olvidado de sentirse culpable.

¿Por qué debía?

Estaba feliz, y esto era suficiente para olvidarlo todo.

Al entrar en el salón, encontró al menor acurrucado en el sofá, las rodillas contra el pecho y la mirada perdida en el vacío.

No lo miró ni cuando se le puso enfrente.

“Intenté llamarte, pero tenías el móvil apagado. ¿Dónde fuiste?” preguntó, casi absorto.

Kame podía apenas entrever su expresión, pero no le gustó.

No iba a mentirle, no podía.

No tenía sentido, porque Yuta sabía qué esperarse, siempre había sido claro sobre eso, y no merecía también sus mentiras.

“Fui con Jin.” le dijo entonces, dejándose recaer contra el sillón.

El menor frunció el entrecejo, y aun así no pudo mascarar los ojos húmedos.

“Oh.” dijo sólo, y después asintió una o dos veces, como para decir que entendía.

“Tuvimos…” intentó decir Kamenashi, y fue interrumpido enseguida.

“Puedo imaginar lo que hicisteis, Kazu. Gracias.” murmuró, pasándose una mano en la cara.

A Kame le habría gustado poderle decir algo más.

Le habría gustado decirle que lo sentía, que nunca iba a ocurrir otra vez, que había pensado en él todo el tiempo, pero no era la verdad, y Tamamori no le habría creído.

Pues se quedó en silencio, mirando la ruina en que había convertido a Yuta, observándolo llorar en silencio y sintiéndose inútil, porque no podía hacer nada para curar ese dolor que había creado.

Después de un rato se puso en pie, suspirando.

“Me voy a duchar. ¿Vienes a acostarte?” le preguntó, titubeando.

Yuta asintió, despacio, finalmente mirándolo a los ojos.

“Claro que vengo.” respondió, tranquilo, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Kame se dirigió a la habitación, y estaba a punto de entrar, cuando la voz del menor lo paró.

“Yo te quiero, Kazu.” le dijo sólo, resignado.

Apretó la manija de la puerta, fuerte, hasta que los nudillos se le hicieron blancos.

“Lo sé, Yuta.” murmuró. “Lo sé.”


	4. Hilos rojos

_4 – Hilos rojos_

Habían pasado dos días.

Kame no le hablaba desde cuando le había dicho de haber estado con Akanishi.

O quizá era él que no le hablaba, Tamamori no lo sabía bien.

Sólo sabía qué hacía cuarenta y ocho horas su mente estaba pegada por imágenes de los dos de ellos juntos, y se sentía a punto de volver loco.

Habría preferido que Kazuya le hubiera mentido, pero ahora estaba demasiado tarde para intentar recriminar.

Esa noche había vuelto a casa más cansado que normal; había dormido poco, y la falta de sueño lo había afectado durante todo el día.

Ahora sólo quería ducharse y acostarse, rezando de poder al menos descansar.

Cuando en cambio, al dirigirse a la habitación, oyó tocar el timbre, casi tuvo la tentación de no abrir.

De todas maneras, al tercero toque escogió ir a la entrada para ver quien fuera.

Cuando vio a Kazuya de la mirilla, se mordió un labio.

Bueno, lo había imaginado.

Sabía qué el mayor reaccionaba mal bajo presión, y sabía qué guardar silencio por mucho tiempo no era algo típico de él.

Suspirando, abrió el pestillo y la puerta.

“Yuta.” le dijo Kame, con una sonrisa forzada. “Tardaste en abrir.” comentó, manteniéndose vago.

El menor se encogió de hombros, desplazándose de un lado para dejarlo entrar.

“Lo siento, estaba en la habitación. No... no había oído tocar.” mintió cerrando la puerta detrás del mayor y precediéndolo al salón. “¿Por qué viniste?”

Kamenashi hesitaba, y lo veía.

Desplazaba el peso, como intentando decidirse a hacer algo sin llevarlo a cabo.

“Yuta, yo…” empezó a hablar, y se interrumpió otra vez, suspirando.

“No está necesario.” intervino el menor, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo. “No tienes que decir nada, porque nada que puedas decir cambiaría las cosas. Yo... sabía lo que sentías por Jin, y acepté de estar contigo porque era lo que quería. No me importa que te acostaste con él y no me importa que quieras a él y no a mí.” respiró hondo, pasándose una mano en la cara, y contra todo pronóstico sonrió. “No quiero que te ocultes, Kazu. No quiero que finjas una culpa que no tienes, porque estoy seguro que puedas entender como me siento yo ahora. Porque es como te sentiste tú durante los años pasados cada vez que Akanishi te hizo algo, cada vez en que se acostó con alguien que no fueras tú. Y como sigue haciéndote sentir. Pero…” hesitó, mordiéndose un labio. “Pero todavía tú te vas corriendo de él en cuanto te llama. Y así yo estoy todavía aquí diciéndote que no me importa que te acostaste con él.” terminó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ya no tenía una dignidad de defender, Tamamori.

Ya no había nada que pudiera decir o hacer que se la devolviera, pero estaba bien así.

Había renunciado en su dignidad meses atrás, había renunciado en esa cada noche pasada a lado de Kazuya nunca sintiéndose deseado, pero quedándose ahí y fingiendo de creer en ese amor tan poco plausible.

Lo había hecho porque lo necesitaba, eso era todo.

Era inútil que siguieran repitiéndole que había algo mejor por él que dejarse pisar por Kazuya: él no quería algo mejor.

Quería dejarse pisar, herir, engañar, quería llorar y preguntarse cada jodido día porque Kame no pudiese amarlo, y quería todo esto porque el mayor era lo que siempre había deseado, y había decidido que iba a sacrificar cualquier cosa para tenerlo.

Eran los mismos, ellos.

Yuta miraba a Kazuya así como Kazuya miraba a Jin, y sabía qué de alguna manera podían entenderse.

No era su intención real herirlo, quizá sólo era falta de no quedarse solo, porque no sabía cómo hacerlo. Tamamori sabía esto también, y era parte de la lista de cosas que había aceptado sin parpadear.

El mayor lo miraba con un poco más de confianza ahora, pero como si no todas sus dudas hubieran sido resueltas.

“No puede estar realmente bien.” murmuró entonces, sin convicción, casi tuviera miedo de que Tamamori en algún momento pudiera decirle que no era real, que tenía que irse que no quería volver a verlo.

Miedo, evaluó Yuta, de quedarse solo.

“Te quedarías con él si te diera la posibilidad, ¿incluso sabiendo qué no te quiere?”

Kame se sonrojó, frunciendo los labios.

“Esto no puedes saberlo, no puedes saber qué no me…” empezó a responder, pero pareció cambiar de idea. Bajó los ojos al suelo, asintiendo brevemente. “Sí. Me quedaría.” murmuró, sin volver a mirarlo.

Tamamori suspiró, e indicó la habitación con la cabeza.

“¿Te quedas aquí esta noche?” preguntó, no teniendo intención de seguir discutiendo.

Kame asintió, todavía pensativo, pero él también sin ganas de seguir con esa conversación.

Al final, pensó Yuta, había sido mejor que pudiera esperar.

Dejó al mayor en el cuarto, fue al baño y abrió el grifo, todavía intencionado a disfrutar su ducha.

Bajo el agua, se pasó unas veces las manos en la cara, reflexionando quizá por la primera vez sobre lo que le reservaba el futuro.

Nunca iba a querer a alguien como quería a él, pues no tenía nada de perder.

Iba a seguir sufriendo cada vez que el mayor se hubiera visto con Jin, pero lo tomó como el precio correcto para seguir teniéndolo a su lado.

A tener a su lado sus migas, a tener a su lado la pequeña parte de sí que Kame había escogido concederlo, pero era algo, y Tamamori no iba a ser quisquilloso, así como nunca lo había sido.

Pensaba realmente de poderlo hacer.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su determinación, no pudo evitar de echarse a llorar.

*

Kame se daba vueltas en la cama, sin tener éxito de dormir.

Cuando Tamamori había salido del cuarto de baño se había dado cuenta que había llorado, pero no había comentado.

Luego, sin preaviso, lo había tirado al colchón y había empezado a besarlo, casi hambriento, como si no pudiera vivir sin su cuerpo.

Y no importaba que sólo intentara sufocar su culpa.

Lo había cogido una vez, dos, hasta que lo había visto rendirse al cansancio y dormir, y ahora él intentaba hacer lo mismo.

Todo había estado como siempre, como si nada hubiera cambiado, como si no hubieran ambos desnudado sus debilidades y su falta de orgullo, mostrando de ser igualmente desprovistos de una dignidad de defender.

O, de hecho, había estado algo diferente.

Al llegar al orgasmo, Kazuya había intentado contenerse.

Y por la primera vez hacía meses, en sus labios no había pasado el nombre de Jin.

Había visto al menor mirarlo de manera rara, pero no se había preocupado de eso. Ya no iba a permitírselo.

Podía decir mil veces que no quería que se escondiera, pero Kame al mismo tiempo no podía evitar de mascarar esa parte de sí, aún más ahora que el menor estaba tan consciente.

Se avergonzaba, Kazuya.

Y su vergüenza halagaba a Tamamori, estaba seguro.

Eran iguales pero, quizá, el menor en ese juego de culpas había obtenido la parte mejor. Porque lo tenía como él nunca habría tenido a Jin.

Entre los tres, decidió Kazuya, era él el único que había realmente perdido.


End file.
